


Partners

by ffdemon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Humour, Idiots in Love, Lira San, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, laguage Miscommunication, old Tumblr fic rework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: Kallus has a fair knowledge of the Lasat language. He has learned a bit before the invasion for tactical purpose, but that lasat is talking way too fast for him to understand.(Old tumblr fic I rework a little. The prompts was "speaking each other language)
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, background Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> /text/ : Lasat language

The sight that welcome Kallus when he steps out of the Ghost is like the punch in the guts. 

Lira San look so much like Lasan had on that fateful day. A perfect mix of technologies and nature. He stops at the end of the landing ram and watches the newly free lasat slaves move to meet their long-lost brothers and sisters. Deep down he feels he shouldn’t be there, but Zeb insists that everyone comes down. Saying Kallus deserves to see the result of his actions.

One of the first things Kallus has done when he decides he was done with the Empire was to find all the information he could dig and bring them to the rebellion as Fulcrum. As a personal project he tries to find any surviving lasat prisoners. This would never make up for what he has done on Lasan, Alexsandr didn’t fool himself, but if he can do at least one good action. 

To Kallus’ surprise and Zeb’s delight they manage safe dozens of them. 

He watches the members of the crew interacting with others lasats except for Chopper. The droid is hidden in the Ghost ready to shock anyone that tries to get him out. Kallus begins to think he has the best idea; maybe he should risk the astromech’s wrath and go hide with him.

Kallus’ eyes scan the crowd that have gathered around the ship looking for Zeb. Normally the lasat is the easiest to spot. Here is the rest of the ghost crew that clashes with the natives. Zeb’s laugh helps the ex-ISB agent find him in the sea of purple body. The honour guard seems happier and more carefree than he ever sees him. 

Kallus catches himself staring at Garazeb. He is standing of all his height, and not slouch like always, which is still an inch or two taller than most of the other lasats. Now that Alexsandr has others to compare with, he realizes how Zeb’s stripe is darker and more define than most. Kallus hates how his eyes always return on Zeb no matter where he tries to look to the other.

His vision of the lasat warrior has changed so much since that night on that moon of Geonosis. At first he has thought he was like that mercenary lasat that has killed his first squad, some savage killer that do this just for the pleasure. Or that he was some dumb muscle that has been charmed by the rebellion to punch peoples. On the moon, he has realized that Zeb was far to be an idiot. He can be a good tactician and a fast thinker just a bit too much impulsive.

Now that they fought side by side Kallus sees all of Zeb’s true strength and … he likes what he is seeing. Kallus feels his cheek burn at the thought. 

Where was this coming from?

He is surprised when a large hand on his arm pull him out of his thought. He looks up to a middle-age female lasat. She smiles at him and points toward Zeb and the rest of the crew speaking really fast in lasat. Kallus has a fair knowledge of their language. He has learned a bit before the invasion for tactical purpose, but she is talking way too fast for him to understand.

/Slower/he asks raising a hand. He winces internally at how terrible it sounds. Last language where the tone is important and sounds more musical than some would expect. 

Kallus just sounds tone deaf.

The woman seems to beam at his effort anyway and repeat slower, even then he doesn’t understand all of it. /Thank you … save … brothers and sister… /

Kallus shakes his head not feeling like he deserves that kind of praise. He might have brought the information, but Zeb has done most of the planning with Captain Syndulla. 

/I did nothing, my partner has done all the job./ He would have said teammate but have no idea how and forgot how to say friend.

The woman tilts her head, ears moving in what he learns to recognize as confusion. Kallus open his mouth trying to explain better what he just says but she only smiles more.

/Come… Celebrate. Stay with us …/She grabs his hand and bring him toward the rest of the crew team.

The ramp of the ship closes behind him the moment he was off it, stopping him from going back inside. Clearly Chopper won’t let anyone in before Captain Syndulla orders him. Seem he was stuck here.

Zeb grins when he sees him and make his way toward him.

“Come on Kallus. You haven’t lived until you experience a lasat’s party.” He says happily his accent more pronounce that normal and he slaps one of his hands down the man back.

“Do I look like someone that likes any festivity?” The blond human replies crossing his arms, still he follows the great warrior in the crowd.

The celebration is impressive considering how quick it was put together. Kallus sat back and enjoyed the food, music and alcohol as he looks at the others. It was funny to see Jarrus and Syndulla dancing together as they seem to try to keep the illusion that their relationship is platonic. They were so painfully oblivious, yet they deserve to have some fun. Zeb himself has danced with some of the local but always came back to sit beside him to fill their glasses. Kallus has done his best not to drink too much still he can tell he was a bit tipsy when they finally retire for the night.

The crew have been offered some rooms in a local inn for free. The woman that has talked to Kallus earlier is the sister of the innkeeper and has made sure to get them a room. Their host gives one key to each of the kids and one to Syndulla and Jarrus. 

When the two try to talk their way out of it the man just send them a look and says something that made Zeb laugh. The Jedi and pilot glare at him waiting for an explanation.

“He says that you smell like each other and it is wrong to hide his mate.” He smirks looking at them. “He’s right you know. On both accounts.”

Jarrus blushes deeply but before he could open his mouth the twi’lek grab his wrist and pull him in the direction of the room. She mutters something about being too tired to deal with this. The way her lekkus move behind her, she is as embarrassed as her Jedi and wants to cut the awkwardness short.

Kallus has turned his attention toward Zeb and the innkeeper as the man give the lasat another key. Zeb looks a bit confuse and seems to ask some question to the man that answers quite rapidly. The conversation was way fast for Alexsandr to be able to follow in his state. He just waits for them to finish so he could have his key to so he could just go to bed too.

Only when the innkeeper points at him and back at Zeb that he grows more concerned. Is there a problem with him being there? No one seems to have anything against the three other humans of their group, so the ex-agent more confused now. DO they know what he did in his Empire life?

Zeb answers something sharply and finally turns to him.

“Come one Kallus … seems we are sharing tonight.” He says resting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him toward the stairs.

“Is there a problem? Not enough room?” He didn’t mind so much. He has learned to live in close quarters with the crew and on Yavin’s base.

“Something likes that.” Zeb mutters and stay quiet until they were in the room.

When the door opens, Kallus understands what the cause of the discussion between Zeb and the innkeeper has been. There is only one bed, one large bed but still just one.

“This might get uncomfortable pretty fast.” He comments and crosses his arm. “I might consider asking Chopper to open the Ghost’s door.”

Zeb shakes his head. 

“Knowing that orange menace you will sleep outside if you try. Anyway, it’s your fault we are in this situation.” He mumbles as he sits at the end of the bed.

“How could this be my fault?” Kallus has replied glaring at him.

“Well, you are the one that has told the owner’s sister that we were together.” The lasat answers as he looks up at him.

“This is ridiculous. I haven’t told such thing to anyone. This man is mistaking clearly.” Kallus says and frown a bit remembering what happened before the celebration. “I have spoken in lasat with her but I’m sure I never say anything as such.”

“You? You speak lasat?” Zeb raise a large eyebrow as he asks clearly to surprise.

The ex-agent was suddenly self-concern about all this. “Not well… I understand more than I can speak it.”

Zeb seems to think a moment and groans a bit. “Do you remember what you have said to her?”

Kallus takes a moment to recall how he has pronounced the first time before he repeats it for Zeb. The lasat fixes his eyes on him before he begins to laugh nervously. “Karabast…. Now I understand why she thought we were together. What do you were trying to say?”

“That my partner did all the work… I would have said teammate, but I didn’t have the knowledge to say such a thing.” He says crossing his arms insulted that Zeb laughed at his attempts.

“That is not what you have said.” The lasat managed to say between his laughing, but even with the fur the human could see he was blushing a bit.

“Will you continue to laugh at me or tell me what I have said that put us in this situation?” He asks, his voice getting a bit shaper,

“Your sentence was good but the way you pronounce partner…. You actually tell life partners.” He says his ears doing that weird little flip thing when he is doing his best not to tease and was failing miserably. “Didn’t know I was this important to you, agent?”

“Definitely trying my luck with Chopper on the ship.” Kallus says feeling his cheek burning. 

He turns to get out of the room. He can’t face Zeb right now. Before he reaches for the handle, a strong purple arm wraps himself around his waist and pulls him in the bed.

“Stop being so over dramatic, dear. I’m not cruel enough to make you sleep with Chopper or on the couch.” Orrelios has the guts to tease him. 

The ex-ISB agent tries to fight him off but finally stops when he realizes he only make things worse. 

“You are impossible … better not cover my uniform with fur.” He complains and raises a finger. “And if you call me dear again. I will kill you in your sleep.”

“I’m not scared of you … that would be dishonourable, so you won’t do it.” Zeb says finally letting him go so he could lie on his back on the bed.

Kallus just sit down so he could take his boots and jacket off. He finally lay down on the bed. It is so strange to find a bed that he could sleep and not have his head against a wall or need to bend his knees. 

They stay in silent a few minutes before Alexsandr break it. “No one should ever know about this.”

Zeb snorts at this. “Sure, but on one condition?”

“I know I will regret this decision but name it.” He sighs preparing himself for the worst.

“You let me teach you lasat. You have got the tone down pretty well. This could be useful on the battlefield to communicate without the enemy knowing.” Zeb says sounding more serious all the sudden.

/I accept your conditions. /Kallus answers with little smiles. The tactical advantage is a good point and if that mean passing more time listening to Zeb rich voice in his mother tongue, he won’t complain either.

This make the lager lasat laugh again before they settle down for the night.

This would be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly working on a part two for that one. Open to suggestions. 
> 
> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
